


Support

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Mathematics, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean can be supportive.





	Support

“I can’t do this!” (Y/n) yelled out as she stared at the book in front of her. She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face. Math had never been her strong suit. She felt confident in many other fields, but not math. And of course, this case had to involve math. Go figure. Dean walked into her room, a bottle of her favorite drink in hand.

“Hey.” He said, offering the drink to her. She took it but slumped in her chair to drink it. “What’s wrong?”

“Sam should’ve been doing this. Not me.” (Y/n) said with a sigh. “I’m not good at this.”

“That’s not true.” Dean said. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m tired of finding the stupid x!” (Y/n) said dramatically. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Sweetheart, you know that you’re the smartest person I know, right?” Dean said, sitting on the table by the book and drinking his own beer.

“But you know Sam.” (Y/n) pointed out. Dean shrugged.

“You both are smart in your own ways. If I need a boring lecture on the mating rituals of some obscure tribe in South America, I’ll go to Sam. But if I need to know how to get blood stains out of flannel, or how long to defrost steak for, or anything like that, who am I coming to?”

“Me…” (Y/n) said shyly. Dean smiled.

“Damn right. I believe that you can figure out this code. I believe in you and Sam believes in you.” (Y/n) laughed some. “What?”

“I think you missed your true calling.” (Y/n) said. “Motivational speaker.”

“Hey, I did live in a van down by the river once.” Dean said with a laugh, making (Y/n) shake her head. “Do you need any help?”

“I think you’ve helped me a lot.” (Y/n) said. “I’ll call if I need anything.” Dean kissed the top of her head and left to let her get to work. Because as long as Dean believed in her, she knew that she could do it.


End file.
